Of Timelords and Demigods
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are traveling through time and space with the Doctor. The demigods will face daleks, weeping angels, and more. A old enemy of Annabeth and Percy appears, teaming up with the Doctor's enemies. The universe is at stake, can they save it? Or will evil finally triumph? Inspired by Forever the Optimist's 'Percy Jackson and the Zygon Campaign'.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N If you haven't read Forever the Optimist's Percy Jackson and the Zygon Campaign, I would suggest you read that first._**

 ** _~TripleSalchowKw_**

Annabeth's POV

My mind whirred with excitement. A few hours earlier, the Doctor had asked me to travel with him in his time and space machine.

"Come with me," he repeated. "See the stars, learn all there is to know. I haven't got anyone to travel with right now, and, well… Percy could come to."

"Yes!" I suppressed a squeal of excitement and turned to Percy. "Let me go talk to Chiron!"

I started to run towards the Big House, than stopped. "Percy? Are you going to come to?" I hoped I didn't sound nervous. but I couldn't imagine leaving Percy to travel the whole of time and space.

"What? Really? Me? Yeah, sure, I'll come," Percy sounded surprised he'd been asked.

This time, I didn't suppress the squeal, grinning, I raced to the Big House to tell Chiron.

Chiron took it well, he didn't protest, and Mr. D didn't care one way or another.

"Alright, Annabel, go whoever you want. Good riddance, taking that Peter with you," Mr. D waved his hand and a bottle of diet pepsi appeared.

I didn't even bother to correct him as I hurried to the Athena Cabin. Grabbing a duffel bag, I began to pack.

"Are you going off to travel with the Doctor?" I jumped as Malcolm spoke up from behind me.

"Yeah," I carefully placed my Daedalus laptop on top of my clothes. "You're in charge while I'm gone. IM me if any new Athena campers come."

I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and leaned for a quick hug.

Percy's POV

I blinked in surprise as the Doctor included me in his offer to travel with him. Honestly, I had expected to be left behind. Smiling, I watched as Annabeth ran to the Big House, then headed to my cabin. Tyson sat on his bed, hunched over a mess of screws and bolts.

"Hey big guy," I sat next to him. "I'm going away for a while, to travel with the Doctor. I need you to take care of the camp while I'm gone, ok?"

"How long will you be gone," Tyson didn't sound too upset.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But I'll miss you."

Tyson crushed me in a big hug. "I'll miss you too, brother."

I pulled out a duffel bag and haphazardly stuffed my things in them, struggling with the zipper.

"I made something for Annabeth," Tyson handed me a thick metal thing with a bulb on the end surrounded by prongs of a sort.

"Okay, I'll make sure I give it to her," I slipped it into one of my bag's side pockets.

"So, you're leaving?" Grover leaned in the doorway.

"If you want to come with us, I can ask-" I started.

Grover came towards me. "No, I'm on the Council. I can't just leave. Besides, you need to get away from the world of gods and monsters for a while."

I smiled, and pulled him into a man-hug. "See you."

Grover trotted off, and I headed to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My lady," the demigod knelt, his head nervously bowed. "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, they left. With a stranger in a police box."  
The shadowy figure didn't turn, but Andrew could feel the anger radiating off of her in waves. "Did you follow them?"  
He gulped. "N-no, my lady. The police box just disappeared into thin air."  
"Magic?"  
"W-w-we had a daughter of Hecate with us, and she detected no traces of magic," Andrew stuttered. "But-"  
"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" She roared. "I GAVE YOU ONE TASK! KEEP AN EYE ON THE HALF-BLOODS. BUT YOU LOST THEM!"  
"My lady, I'm sorry!" Andrew shuffled back. "We'll find them. This is just a minor set back."  
The ground trembled as the lady fumed. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF TAR-"  
"Now, dearest," a silky voice interupted. "Don't kill the half-blood just yet. We still have need of him."  
"But, husband. He has failed us yet again. He deserves punishment."  
A taller, more infinitely evil, presence had entered the dark room, and Andrew cowered in fear.  
"Don't fear, demigod, I won't hurt you," he said. "Leave us, we have visitors."  
"Y-yes, m-my lord. My lady," Andrew bowed and scurried out of the room.  
Once out of the dark mansion, he relaxed wiping his brow. It was bright and sunny, lazy white clouds floated around the sky. The scene was too cheerful for the horrors he had narrowly escaped. Untold horrors lurked in Tarturus, and a demigod would be fresh meat.  
"Andrew," a young gorgon stepped from behind a tree. "Have you seen them?"  
"Seen what?" he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Our masters visitors," Klaniss inspected a manicured claw. "They're strange, I've seen nothing like them. They're like big pepper shakers and they have big knobs around their shell. A- Look! There's one now."  
Klaniss' description was apt, a red and gold pepper shaker rolled towards the mansion. A long stalk protruded outwards and beneath deep bands were too more, they must have been weapons of some sort. Above the stalk on the head of the thing were to ears out to the side at an angle.  
"What are they?" Andrew stared at the thing.  
As if it had heard him, the thing stopped, it's stalk thing swiveled to stare at him.  
"I am a dalek!" the thing grated in a harsh metallic voice. "We have mutual enemies and they will be EXTERMINATED!"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"Do you know how to pilot this to pilot this thing?" I asked, sending up a prayer as the TARDIS shook.

"Of course, I'm 903 years old!" The Doctor staggered around the control panel flipping switches.

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Annabeth held on to rail desperately as the TARDIS spun violently, as if trying to kill the passengers.

Then, suddenly, the TARDIS was still. Cautiously, Annabeth and I let go of the rail.

"Well then! We've landed," the Doctor tapped a few button and pulled the overhead screen towards him. "Tarkington, South Carolina, January 15, 2017. Hm, just a few weeks off. It's a bit chilly out so you might want to go and change. I'll be waiting outside!"

With that, the Doctor bounced to the door and threw it open, slamming it shut behind him. I disappeared into my room to change into a gray hoodie and jeans and Annabeth into a pink shirt, a jean jacket, and black jeans. While shoving the rest of my wrinkled clothes into one of the dressers, I caught a glimpse of the strange thing Tyson had made for Annabeth. Shoving my feet into a pair of black sneakers, I slid the duffel bag underneath the unmade bed hurried out of the room.

"What's that?" I stopped short; Annabeth was standing right outside of my room, her gaze fixed on the metal object in my hand.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but Tyson made it for you," I tossed it to her.

Annabeth snatched it out of the air and examined it, when she pressed one of the buttons and one of the lights exploded in a shower of sparks. I flinched and stared up at it.

"Oops," Annabeth and I looked at each other then took of down the highway, laughing.

"Oi, what are you up to?" the Doctor look at us suspiciously.

"Nothing," Annabeth shoved the guilty weapon thing in her pocket before the doctor could notice. Though from the gleam in his eyes, he had seen the flash of metal. Winking at me, the Doctor turned to the daughter of Athena and threw an arm around her shoulder and led her off towards a coffee shop. Following more slowly, I took the opportunity to look at our surroundings, mind automatically noting escape routes and ambush points.

Man, this town felt creepier than the time me and Leo crashed Festus in the middle of the Australian Outback... I shuddered at the memory, we had met a tribe of bush people that turned out to be crazed (more so than usual) followers of Dionysus... But that was a story for another day.

An old lady with snow white hair sat on a rocking chair, a black cat on her lap. As we passed, I could feel her gaze cutting into my back, and inadvertently quickened my pace. _What's wrong with you Percy? Some little old lady can't hurt you!_ I scolded myself, then I thought of Mrs. Dodson aka one of Hades' Eumenides. Taking a quick peek over my shoulder, I met the woman's eyes, eyes that were almost an exact replica of mine- or where mine an exact replica of hers since she was about one hundred and fifty years old?

"Who are you?" a gravelly voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

An old man with gray hair and a long beard with neat braids running through it was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" the old man continued.

Annabeth's POV

I crossed my arms and examined the old man. He seemed harmless enough, but I knew that looks could be very deceiving. Something about him seemed... off.

"Annabel," I said warily.

"Who are your companions?" he asked, I heard the Doctor snort.

"John and Perry," I pointed to them as I named them.

Without responding, the old man glared at me. "What are you doing here? Did he end you?"

"Who's he?" I eyed him.

The old man looked around, the cupping one hand around the other as if to shield it from watching eyes, he spelled out K-R-O-N-O-S.

 **Hello all! Wow! I haven't updated in forever! Whoops! I'll try to be more frequent from now on, promise (; The next chapter should be up in the next week or so! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought, and favorite/follow. Oh! I almost forgot, the Doctor and the crew are going to be assisted by a helpful being. Please include- Name, Age, Hair color, Eye color, Skin color, Height, Weight, Species (Alien and what type, demigod and what parent, titan, etc), Personality. If you would like to add clothing type or hair style or anything like that feel free!**

 **~TripleSalchowKw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that. I will try to update all of my stories at least once a week (I know I said that last time but for real this time). Also, thank you Guest for submitting a character, I had fun writing her. She'll appear in the next chapter (:**

 **~Jackie**

Percy's POV

I was pretty sure that old man had just spelled out Kronos. I thought we had defeated Kronos, but if the old guy was telling the truth, then we were in trouble.

"Well then," the Doctor stuck is hands in his pocket. "Where's the nearest hotel?"

"The hotel closed down last month," the old man. "Now, Harriet rents out rooms to anybody passing through."

As luck would have it, 'Harriet' was the creepy old lady on the porch. Up close, she looked even older. How was she still alive?

"A son of Gallifrey..." Harriet peered at the Doctor, her green eyes brightening. "I've been expecting you."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

"A friend," she cackled. "Follow me."

Exchanging dubious glances, Annabeth and I followed her through the house to our rooms. The Doctor and I shared a room while a door connected us to Annabeth's room. Harriet told that dinner was a six and shuffled away, her cat slinking behind her.

"I think she's an alien" - "I think she's a demigod"- the Doctor and Annabeth spoke at the same time.

"Maybe a daughter of Apollo," the daughter of athena mused. "Think about it Doctor, she was expecting you. Some children of Apollo have the gift of prophecy."

"She might be an alien that I've met on my travels," the Doctor sat on the bed. "Maybe she lured the TARDIS here so she harness her energy."

"She said she was a friend," Annabeth shook her head. "I-"

She was interrupted by a firm knock on the door. I went to open it and Harriet brushed past me to sit on the other bed.

"So, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon," Harriet cackled. "What did your mama say to that one, eh girl?"

"How did you know that?" Annabeth leaned foreward eagerly. "Are you one of Apollo's children?"

My mouth dropped open, were we just going to ignore the fact that she had waltzed straight into our room and parked herself on the bed? Riptide was now in my hand, every inch of me was on guard. I edged closer to the old woman.

"Put your sword away, boy," Harriet leveled her gaze on me. "What do you think a 120 year old woman is going to do? Knit you to death? Feed you until you explode? Beat you with my slippers?"

Against my will, my mouth quirked, even if she was a moster, Harrier was funny. Then I froze, 120?

"120?" the Doctor grinned at her. "You don't look a day over 100!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer**


End file.
